2175
Uh oh! This lore is outdated... We'll be uploading the new more fluid lore at some point! The year is 2175, The resource war has left millions dead, cities in ruins and the skies in ashes. As the last few governments struggle to retain their integrity, the dirty bombs make communication and organization too difficult, and the world is left in anarchy. Survivors, left without choice, resort to fighting over food and resources, splitting themselves among militias in a dire attempt to survive the nuclear winter. The last humans living in proper conditions are the ones on off-world mining colonies and space stations, and without Earth, their fate seems clear. To prevent destruction of humanity, AEGIS, the most successful space engineering company, forcefully annexes rival outposts, and forces them to work under their rule. Under the imminent danger of humanity’s extinction, a new project is born. A seed-ship is created, housing genetically engineered plants and animals, designed to survive in the harsh environments of Earth’s new atmosphere. AEGIS, holding an impressive array of space stations and colonies at their disposal, scan for the most pure section of land left on Earth, and send it’s space fleet there, along with the seed-ship. A small, barren area within the Arctic Circle, free of nuclear smog is selected. The colonization project is a success, and a small portion of earth is habitable and stable once again. The new world needed a new government. The heavy losses sustained by the space outposts amidst the war made creation of a new government harder, traditional values such as democracy, being lost in time. Colonists live in low-sprawling cities of steel, concrete and glass, a new industrial architectural scheme being born, being cost-effective enough to cover the cost of mining Mars. Whatever knowledge of culture and art that remained, was either destroyed, or covered up under the layers of the new government’s propaganda, trying to make it seem as if the new world being created is all thanks to AEGIS. Inside the city, a statue of the seed-ship is created, a symbol of propaganda reminding the citizens that AEGIS is the one responsible for the success of humanity. With their gas masks failing and their insulated caves falling in, the original Earth inhabitants are forced to go searching for new land. Their old pre-war vehicles being just enough for some of them to discover the new colony. Some find the city, some perish while searching for it, for many wastelanders, the colony becomes a mythological symbol, symbolizing the world they could have lived in if not for their sins. The mass influx of wastelanders flooding the city, AEGIS is forced to set up a border around their colony, their government transforming into an oppressive police state, where the slightest hint of disobedience is put down. The high and medium class space citizens live in the high-tech city behind the border, the poor dirty wastelanders left to their own demise outside of it. The social class differentiation plays a heavy role in deciding the future of the colony, many wastelanders being unhappy of AEGIS’s segregation and rules. As such, the wastelanders being treated unfairly, regularly set up ambushes and raids on AEGIS patrols on the border. Social unrest and civil war is ever present, Earth’s new society being not much more different than the last. The wastelanders choose to either accept their fate and live in poor conditions outside the border, work their entire life for a chance to get inside the inner city, or form militias to try and fight back against the corrupt state government, while AEGIS becomes a totalitarian ruler and tries to suppress the outcry of those who disobey.